Amber
by Aiko-san28
Summary: A rumor draws the attention of the powerful demon lord of the west. A small boy captures his attention almost instantly, bringing up many questions of his paternity. This knowledge not only effecting the boy, but the past floods the young miko's turbulent life with out warning and without any sign of easing up. It continues to weigh on her mind even though she isn't willing to take
1. Chapter 1

**Amber**

_Chapter One_

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing!_

_A/N: __I feel crazy...why am I starting another story!?_

_Summary:__ A rumor draws the attention of the powerful demon lord of the west. A small boy captures his attention almost instantly, bringing up many questions of his paternity. This knowledge not only effecting the boy, but the past floods the young miko's turbulent life with out warning and without any sign of easing up. It continues to weigh on her mind even though she isn't willing to take that emotionally, painful road once again. They have no choice..._

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

~`0o0`~

"Give it back!" A small voice hollered just before being hoisted high into the air.

A group of young children began to laugh, tossing the tiny hanyou high into the air. Each one took a step back, watching as his small form came crumbling into a massive heap upon the ground. Dirt wafted up into the air, creating a circle of dust around the black haired child. The boy's black ears twitched upon the top of his head as he lifted his face from the dirt. Dark brown smudges were apparent upon his pale complexion. He sniffled, swiping his tiny, clawed hand under his nose. His eyes widened noticed the brilliant red blood now coating the back of his shaking hand. The boy bared his teeth and snarled, forcing himself up off and ground and pointed a clawed hand at one of his attackers.

"Don't make me ask you again. Give me it back…now!" He sucked in a shaky breath and tightened his fist at his side. His long black hair drifted across his face as the wind rolled in, bringing with it a massive wall of thunder clouds.

"You don't really want this, do you hanyou?" The large boy grinned, showing off a pair of bucked teeth. In his hand he held an amber colored jewel, in which adorned a small bracelet. It was meant for a woman that much was for certain.

Toshi pursed his little lips, narrowing those emotional eyes of his and thrust his hand out with emphasis once again, not saying a word. The bully knew exactly what he was after. Why not just give him want he wanted? Oh that was right; it was because he was what he was, Hanyou.

"You don't deserve something like this, hanyou. Tell me where you stole it, and maybe, just maybe I won't destroy it. Instead, I'll give it to my own mother. Just the thought of it still existing will bring you some sort of…happiness." He chuckled dangling it in the air before pressing it tightly between his chubby hands.

"It doesn't belong to someone like your mother. My mother gave it to me, and therefore she should be the one wearing it, if anyone at all." The boy shouted, baring his sharp canines.

"Pff, your mother is a whore." One of the tall lanky ones rebutted, clenching his thin arms over his chest as he looked down his nose at the small hanyou, "Has to be, in order to have a dirty hanyou like you,"

Toshi let out a war like cry, clenching his hands at his sides and took off running toward the one who spoke ill of his mother. The boy's head dropped down, his eyes focused and his claws extended as he thrust his body into the air and sunk his sharp, talon like claws into the flesh of the back talker's chest. The taller kid yelled out in surprise, screaming to the sky as the boy above him snarled and clawed, ripping anything he got his tiny claws on. He didn't stop, no. The more blood he smelt, the more ravenous he became. His eyes widened as he leaned in and bit hard upon the nose of the kid screaming for help.

"My," He breathed, spitting in his face, "mother," Toshi lifted a fist and slammed it in the middle of the crying boys face, "is not a whore!" He began to yell out with each hard punch to the boy's face. Everyone was screaming or shouting behind them. No one helped the friend who spoke out against the Hanyou, they only watched in awe. The chubby one dropped the bracelet into the dirt, shaking in fear he would be next.

"Toshi," Someone shouted loud enough, yet it didn't seem to grace the little warrior's ears, "Toshi!"

Rushing forward, Kaede shoved past the little hellions, gripping their shoulders and shooed them off. She leaned in and gripped the back of the boy's loose top and gave a swift, hard yank. Within moments she released the hanyou from the screeching boy below him. He was still struggling, snarling as the old woman dragged him away from the fight. The young boy's friends picked up their screaming companion, holding him close to them in a huddled group as they watched the Miko reprimanded the hanyou. She gripped the snarling boy by the chin and looked deep into his golden eyes.

"Toshi," She murmured, placing both hands on either side of his face as he ceased his struggle. His eyes were once again clear. The boy's mouth was covered with blood. She pursed her lips and frowned deeply, shifting her unamused glare toward the children watching what would happen to the young hanyou.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You all go home, I will visit that one later." She pointed a rough index finger at the shaken up bully.

Once the children ran for cover she straightened her stance, glaring down at the boy who was now seated upon the ground. His face was buried against his knees as he stroked a hand over his raven locks. His small shoulders began to tremble, alerting her that he was, indeed, crying. She leaned in and gripped the amber colored stone, brushing off the dirt. Kaede recognized the bracelet right away. Leaning in, the old miko offered the child his mother's bracelet, which he took and cradled against his face.

"Tears will not help you, boy. Your mother isn't going to be happy." Kaede crossed her arms over her plush bosom.

Toshi sniffled and nodded. His hands moved to his face, swiping in rough motions across his mouth, trying desperately to remove the blood. He groaned, trying to keep back his tears of anger. Those teary golden eyes lifted, looking upon the disappointed woman.

"What did I tell you about fighting with those boys? They aren't worth it, Toshi." The Miko shook her head and turned, waving a hand, "Come on, we need to get you home before the whole town is in an uproar."

"You don…"

"Toshi, explain it when we get home. Your mother is worried already." She replied over her shoulder, "Besides, I have to collect my medical supplies. I am sure we are going to have angry parents on our hands," She sighed, not necessarily angry with the hanyou, but with the situation. She knew full well what trouble could come of this if they figured out who marked their boy.

"What is the meaning of this?" A massive man rushed up to the duo, hands flailing in the air as two sniffling boys followed behind.

The Miko glanced up with her tired eye, narrowing them carefully as she assessed the situation. She let out a soft sigh as she rubbed her only good eye and then reached down an extended hand to pull the youngster to his feet. Toshi stood, brushing off his knees, yet keeping his swollen eyes away from the angry and questioning ones who instantly looked to him for answers. Kaede stood tall, or as tall as she cold in her old age, and held her head high.

"A scuffle amongst youngsters, from what I could gather," She stated matter-of-factly.

The adult named Yoshiro narrowed his hardened, black gaze on the runt of a hanyou standing behind the old woman, almost snarling at him, "Have you seen the face of that boy?" He shouted, waving a hand erratically through the air. Thunder began to rumble in the background. The storm clouds were rolling in fast. The wind whistled across the tree line as a warning. Kaede lifted her chin, inhaling the cool air, almost being able to smell the water threating to pour down upon them at any moment. A crack of brilliant lightening flashed across the dimming sky.

"I broke it up, Yoshiro, so yes, I did see his face. I am sure this boy fought for a good cause." She defended the son of her friend, who stood behind her, listening to the two adults argue about him. By this point his tears were dried and he stood, fully prepared to defend the Miko.

"Ha, yeah, a good cause. He is a hanyou, a filthy hanyou. There is no way that boy started anything. Fumio is angrier than a demon fresh out of hell, and I am sure you will see him real soon. Be prepared. He will kick you all out for sure." He snarled, turning to yell at the shuddering boys hiding behind him, waving his hands at them, forcing them to retreat back to their houses, "Mark my words, Kaede, that boy and his sinful mother won't see another day in this village."

Kaede swiped a hand through the air, blowing them off. She turned slowly and placed a hand upon the small shoulder of the hanyou who glared after the man, in which threatened him and his mother.

"Come on, your mother needs to know what is going on." She spoke softly now, knowing that only yelling at him would cause him more distress. The boy already heard enough about his blood the last him a good couple weeks with a terrible regret. Not to mention, his mother wasn't going to be very happy.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Kagome grunted standing to full height after squatting in the same position she had been in for the past fifteen minutes. She had been chopping and stirring the contents within the iron pot vigorously. She carefully placed the wooden spoon to the side and wiped her hands upon the apron covering her worn kimono. She slipped a hand through the thick, black locks of hair cascading over her shoulder, brushing it back down the length of her back. The young Miko moved to the door of her small home upon the hill, not far from the tiny town they settled in just a year back. Pushing open the door, the Miko stepped outside, surveying the skies. The blacks and blues swirled, rumbling thunder across the hilly terrain, vibrating the walls of her tiny home. It was times like these that she enjoyed living upon the hill and not at the bottom, keeping them from the damaging effects of the waters run off. They were also far enough away from the edge that collapsing mud wouldn't do anything to the small home.

"I hate storms," She muttered to herself, swiping a hand across her sweating brow. In the distance something caught her eye. She smiled seeing two figures approaching them. The small dark head of her son could be seen popping up and down through the long grassy plain. Kaede pushed through the long strands, trying to find their own 'man-made' trails leading to the house. Kagome stood up on her tip toes and waved calling down to them.

"You are just on time, supper is almost ready." She chuckled, placing a hand to her cheek and smiling broadly as her little son came running up the hill.

"Keh, look at that scrawny little shit," A voice said from the trees.

Kagome slowly turned her eye, looking toward the location in which the sound came from. A frown formed upon her lips and in the tree line, located not far from her house, a figure hanging bat like from the tree nearly caused her heart to stop. She opened her mouth and screamed, nearly falling back.

The dark figure dropped and shouted waving his hands like a mad man. His golden eyes widened. Kagome stumbled back, holding out her hands, as if it could stop him.

"Stop the damn screaming," His clawed hands went for his drooping ears.

"Inuyasha…" She growled, tightening her fists at her side.

"Inuyasha!" Toshi squealed, rushing past his terrified mother to slam into the side of the white haired hanyou, growling playfully in the process. The boy caught him off guard, tumbling to the ground in a heap. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin softly, knocking him upon the head and standing, brushing himself off before preparing for a counterattack, which happened almost instantly. He placed a hand upon the head of the growling boy, raising a brow. He leaned forward and snatched the youngster by the ankle and hoisted him high into the air, getting a good look at his roughed up face.

"Eh, bothersome brat, looks like you got a shiner." He flicked his check, which Toshi rewarded him with a swipe from his own claws.

"It is nothing," A hue of pink formed across the young boy's cheeks.

The white haired hanyou dropped him into a heap, grinning as he instantly jumped to his feet, ready to fight once again. A large rock cut through the air, knocking Inuyasha between the eyes. The older hanyou gripped his nose and began to curse loudly, glaring directly at a small, but very angry woman who had her hands clenched at her sides. If looks could kill, Kagome already murdered him a million times over.

"What the hell?" He shouted at her, throwing up his hands.

"Never sneak up on me like that. Take that as a warning." She shouted, placing her hands upon her hips, stalking toward them. Kaede was chuckling softly as she approached the small gathering, trying desperately to catch her own breath. Old age didn't suit her.

Inuyasha whispered some obscene word under his breath, swiping his hand across his mouth. He snapped his lips closed the moment Kaede walked past.

"Don't let her hear you whisper that. You will be dead meat." She chuckled light heartedly and moved across the grass, heading toward the fired up Miko, "Kagome…" She murmured, pulling her from her angered state.

The look in the older Miko's eyes instantly brought her back to earth, uprooting concern. She opened her lips and crossed her arms over her chest to shoot a concerned look toward her son, who had the reminisce of blood upon his fingers and clothing. His down cast eyes told her it wasn't good.

"What happened?" She said in a defeated tone, rushing forward and grabbing Toshi by the shoulders. She knelt to his level and met his eyes, "Why are you covered in blood? Is that a mark…?" Her breathing hitched.

Toshi's lips pursed, hoping he wouldn't have to tell her the whole story. Kagome shook him softly, lowering her line of vision so she could look him directly in the eye.

"I …I was in a fight." He said softly, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, was it…was it the same boys?" She asked. He didn't respond right away, which Kagome responded by gripping his tiny arms tighter, "Toshi, answer me now."

He nodded, swallowing hard. Toshi was embarrassed. He had hurt the one person who meant the most to him. He hated seeing the disappointed look in her eyes. Why did he have to be different?

Kagome shifted her hurt eyes toward Kaede, looking for answers in the old woman's eyes.

"The boy is fine, roughed up, but fine." The old woman said, "The old man of the boy he roughed up might try to…"

Kagome dropped her hands and covered her mouth, standing and walking toward the house. She was unable to respond at this moment. This had happened a year ago, forcing them from their home. Were they going to lose another home? She couldn't blame it on her son, never. Toshi was small, a boy of just 8 years of age. Children were mean, especially ones who viewed children like Toshi, who was hanyou, as different. Tears threatened to break free, but she stood tall and willed them away, for the sake of her son. She didn't want him to see her upset, nor did she want him to feel responsible.

"Damned fools, let me deal with them. You won't be kicked out, I promise, Kagome," Inuyasha placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword, "I could always persuade them with a little violence?"

Kagome shot him the death stare from over her shoulder, "I don't want to hear any more of your pitiful ideas. Supper is ready. I will hear no more of this…this…" she sliced her hand across the air, glancing to the stormy sky, pointing to the door, "Inside, now…"

Inuyasha glance toward the small, runt of a hanyou, and narrowed his eyes. Instantly, he felt a tight pain in his chest, knowing exactly what we was feeling at this moment. Kaede moved past them, knowing Inuyasha had some words for the young boy.

"Eh, kid," He said, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, motioning him closer. Toshi's golden eyes widened and within moments he was standing before the man he looked up to most of his life, hoping he had words of encouragement, "Don't ever feel bad about fighting off ignorant jackasses like them. It will never get easier, but with the way you're going your skin will only get tougher. Don't let them get you down." He spoke calmly, shifting his eyes toward the open door of Kagome's house, hoping she wouldn't come back out.

"I don't feel bad." He admitted, wrinkling his tiny nose, and tucking a strand of glossy black hair behind his ear. The tiny black ears upon the hanyou's head twitched as he also listened in the direction of their home.

"Good, I would hate for…"

"They said terrible things about my mom, and I…I just wanted them to suffer." The youngster gritted his teeth as he felt angry tears filling his golden eyes.

Inuyasha narrowed his identical orbs, taking in the quivering form of the boy before leaning in and looking him directly in the eye, "You know what I am," He spoke softly, waiting for a nod, which he was rewarded instantly.

"Yes, you are like me," Toshi sniffled, forcing the tears away.

"Over the years I have dealt with my fair share of painful memories when it came to my own mother's pain, but I need you to focus on the positive people who surround you." Inuyasha gripped his nose, swiping a finger under it, "I am not into this fruity stuff, kid, but I want you to know I am always here …we are all here so…you aren't alone. Screw those pathetic asses." He spoke bluntly, causing the little runt to giggle in pleasure, nodding in agreement, "Get inside before your mother kills me," He gave him a playful shove, watching him rush toward the house.

_Damn you__…_

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Kagome scrubbed the black locks of hair on the top of her sons head, lathering the soap as he sat in the shallow water of the wooden tub. His little legs were bent. A slight wince formed upon his lips as he leaned forward upon his tiny clawed hands, hoping her rough treatment of his ears would end sooner rather than later.

"Easy on the ears, mom," He murmured as a massive amount of water poured over the top of his head, causing him to sputter. He peaked through a cracked lid and glared directly at his mother. Kagome frowned, collecting another bucket full of water and dousing him with it.

His bath was over quickly and once he rinsed, Toshi was out of the tub with a cloth wrapped around his tiny waist. Kagome sat back and observed him, shaking her head. Her eyes shifted to his little forearms observing his markings. Upon his hips and arms were soft fuchsia markings, markings in which Kagome always loved on him. Shaking his head like a puppy, he peeked through the wet black locks stuck to his face. Prancing to the bed, he threw on a loose fitting night shirt. Kagome stood still, watching him as he cared for himself. She honestly wished he was that small baby once again, relying on her for everything. But even that didn't last long. He was a hanyou. He matured quicker than most children his age. He had always been dead set on doing things his own way, he barely allowed her to do much for him now a days. Today had been different. He felt guilty. So allowing her to wash behind his little black ears was nothing. A soft smile came to her lips, forcing herself up right.

"I told you it would feel nice to get in and out of the bath. You have always fought your baths. Stubborn boy," She scolded playfully, finding it hard to still be mad at him because of today's events.

"I like to do other things, mom. Hopping in the bath seems… pointless." His vibrant eyes shifted to meet hers as he slipped his arms behind his head.

Kagome placed her hands to her cheeks, "How so?"

"I'll just get dirty again." He laughed, noticing the look in her eye.

"Yes, but you jump in my sheets, and eat at my table with those dirty hands of yours…"

"Claws," He corrected.

"Your dirty claws, excuse me," She waved her hands, looking down at him with a proud grin on her lips, "Come here."

Toshi sat up; wrapping his arms around his mother's mid-section, placing his face against her breasts to inhale her scent. There was nothing that could compare to his mother's scent. No matter how much he enjoyed being out there…alone, he would always wish to have his mother's familiar scent nearby.

"I love you; more than anything you know that, right?" She murmured against the soft hair upon his head, stroking it softly and closing her eyes, pulling him closer hoping and praying that he would never grow up. He would stay be her side for the rest of her human life.

"Yes," He said against the fabric of her kimono, gripping her tightly with his small hands.

"Good night, sweet boy. Everything will be better in the morning." Kagome kissed the top of his head and tucked him in.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Stretching her back, Kagome wrapped a towel around her own hair, stepping outside noticing her longtime friend sitting by the fire. The thunderstorm had barely missed them, deciding to pour once over the mountains. The soft thunder could be heard off in the distance. The only thing they accounted for was a slightly damp ground from the droplets in which leaked from the rolling clouds. Dropping her eyes to the fire, they finally found Inuyasha once again. His arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed as he watched the flames lick across the glowing wood. Cross legged and all, he stood as still as a statue until she approached.

He glanced up and patted the ground beside him. She raised a brow and dropped to down next to him, running her fingers through her hair.

"I hope you aren't mad at him?" The white haired hanyou asked, sucking in a breath and released it almost instantly.

"No, of course not. We have been dealing with this sort of thing for years, Inu." Kagome tilted her head to the side and glanced up to look him in the eye, offering him a sad smile.

"I should string each and everyone one of those fuckers up by their toes like tree ornaments." He huffed, tightening his hold on his forearms.

"That would cause more problems. I am hoping I can talk them into allowing us to stay. Maybe…I can tell them that as long as I am with him in town he can be allowed to participate in activities." Her blue eyes widened, trying to find ways around this bump in the road.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome, are you serious? The boy shouldn't be held responsible for this at all. He isn't an animal that needs a damned leash," His eyes widened with rekindling anger, "He needs to be treated equally, they all should be punished equally. He is a good kid,"

"Don't you think I know this? I cannot afford to move again. I am afraid that if I suggest what you said, it would only upset them further." She dropped her face into her palms, biting her lower lip to keep back the tears of exhaustion and frustration in which were threatening to slip free.

"I'll help you," He leaned in, "I told you before, I want to help you two."

Kagome lifted her eyes, shaking her head, "No, I will not do that to you. I can do it on my own." Her lower lip quivered.

"Who are you kidding? Always so damn stubborn," He murmured, making a rude noise.

"I'm stubborn?" Kagome gasped and chuckled, placing a hand to her chest.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath before picking up a twig and tossing it into the flames, "Look, I get it, don't start pointing that finger at me. I know you want to do this on your own, but how long before you run out of options? You have no money, remember?"

"And you do?" Kagome snapped. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him.

"Hey, I have been working with Miroku. We have been doing as we always do. With Sango and Miroku starting a family, he needed to start it back up again. I have joined him as the muscles of this operation." He grinned; honestly proud of his dependable strength, which he had every right to be. It was honestly refreshing seeing him so proud. Kagome raised a brow and began to chuckle.

"What?" He growled, narrowing his golden eyes, "Stop laughing, this is serious."

"Sorry, no, I am not laughing at you. I…I just like to see you like this. It doesn't happen very often." She smiled, shoving his shoulder lightly before slowly gliding her blue gaze back to the fire.

"Keh," He shook his head, glancing back toward the house. He tilted his head back and inhaled deeply.

"I don't need your help; you have done enough as it is." Kagome tucked her drying hair behind her ear.

"Really? Because the last time I checked, you have been shooting me down ever since the little shit was born."

Her mouth dropped open, tightened her fist and punched him in the shoulder, "Excuse me that little shit is my son and I am strong enough to do it on my own. I didn't want to prove it to anyone else, but myself." She nearly shouted, crossing her arms and placing them carefully upon her tucked in legs.

"I get it," Inuyasha said softly, hesitantly placing a clawed hand upon her back, stroking over the material. His golden eyes soften some as he smelt the tears, "Damn," He muttered. He hated seeing her cry.

She lifted a hand and waved it, warning him to keep his distance. She sniffled and shook her head, trying desperately to keep back her soft cries. Inuyasha ignored her warning, gripping her wrist and pulled her close, holding her tightly to his own body. His hand dug into her sweet smelling hair, allowing her to cry out all her frustrations, which she did the moment her face collided with his chest.

She was angry with the position she was in. She was angry at the people. She was angry with those young boys. She was angry with _him_. She wished she could take away the pain. Through all of his sweet smiles, she knew it was there, hidden. He was a happy child, but Toshi knew he was different and there wasn't anything she could do or say to change that.

"I hate seeing him hurt. Those boys…hurting him…what did he ever do?" Kagome looked up with her swollen eyes, pursing her lips, but it didn't help. Another round of tears flooded over.

"He is lucky in some regard." Inuyasha spoke calmly, gripping her chin and forcing her teary line of vision to meet his.

She gave him a questioning look, and shook her head, trying to figure out his reasoning.

"He has you as a mother," His voice was gruff, yet soft at the same time and within a moment he dropped his head, trying to place his lips upon hers. Kagome shifted, pressing her hands tightly to his chest and forcing herself away from him. She stood quickly and ran a hand through her hair, trying not to meet his eyes. Inuyasha placed his hands upon his knees and grumbled, feeling silly for even trying to kiss her. What was he thinking?

"Toshi and I will be just fine on our own," She pursed her lips, placing her hands upon her side as she paced the dry ground, "I'm going to go inside," Kagome turned and headed to the small house, pushing through the door. The door opened and hit a hard object. A grunt surprised her. Kagome's eyes widened and without a thought she swiped her hands across her eyes, hiding the evidence she had been crying.

The small figure, in which had been flung to the ground, stood abruptly, "S-sorry mom," He murmured in the dark.

"Toshi?" Kagome asked, leaning in to get a better look, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I couldn't sleep." He blinked, shifting his eyes around the slim form of his mother, staring directly at the white haired hanyou who was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Where you…?" Kagome pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, "You know what, get into bed." She shook her head, disregarding the question she was about to ask and pointing to the slightly ajar door.

Toshi rushed off, nodding and refusing to question her. Kagome watched his small form enter his room and closing the door. She in turn turned and shut the door to their house and releasing a small breath. She didn't want to know what the next morning would be like. All she wanted to do was hit her pillow and defuse.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

The morning mildew still glistened across the grass as the small figure of the hanyou drifted through, rushing up the trunk of a tree. Birds squawked and screeched as he ran across a branch, forcing them from their morning perch. The boy had been sent out of the house bright and early. His mother was afraid that the previous day's events would bring possibly trouble any minute. Toshi wasn't upset; he knew his mother didn't want him to hear what happened until after the fact. So, he decided to make his own fun, even if it did involve the 'off-limits' portion of the forest.

Toshi propelled his small body from one tree limb to another, gripping the bark with his razor sharp claws. His nose lifted in the air, sniffing out the small game he had been chasing for some thirty minutes now. Why was it so hard? Inuyasha had taught him numerous times. He taught him how to sneak up on them, and even the best part to latch on to for an instant kill. His golden eyes narrowed, spotting a small fuzzy appendage twitching within a shrub. His calm and calculating eyes narrowed as he lowered his body upon the strong branch. He used his hands and feet to lower himself to the ground.

Toshi's black ears twitched, listening to the soft rustlings in the brush. Once on the ground, the boy lowered himself to all fours, inching forward. His eyes narrowed some as he flexed those, dagger like, claws. The boy gritted his teeth and pounced, sinking his claws into the flesh of whatever he got ahold of. The small teeth in his mouth latched onto the fuzzy tail, gnawing a moment before realizing the scaly flesh his hands were resting upon was definitely not the hare he was tracking from before. He opened his eyes and met the massive snout of an alligator demon, which was opening his eyes and zeroing in on his next meal.

Toshi's mouth opened, realizing that he wasn't the only one with its eyes on the delectable hare. His lips parted, trying to make a sound, but he realized he was too scared to say much of anything. This creature was 5x his size, easy. There wasn't time. He sliced his hand across the air, cutting deep into the flesh of the monster's snout. The boy let out a shriek as the massive jaws opened and thrust forward, trying to devour him in one bite.

"Hanyou…" The alligator demon grumbled low in his belly, almost grinning with that mouth of razor sharp teeth. Toshi dropped back, crab walking toward a tree. His small back collided against the stubble of the bark, wincing before turning and latching his body upon the thick exterior of the tree. Air exploded from the boy's lungs as he rocketed himself from one tree to another. The large creature howled and snarled as his massive claws took down each limb as well as the tree he hopped to, determined to make him a snack. An ear piercing cry emoted from the boy's voice box as the tip of the demon's claw caught the material of his top. Blood began to pour from the minor slash, causing him to stumble and fall into a heap within the bushes. Toshi opened his frightened eyes, breathing heavier than usual. This was not how he pictured himself going out. This was not how he wanted to die. He was only eight years old. He had a long life ahead of him. Why did he have to go to this part of the woods?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid__…__._

The demon parted the bushes, let out a cry of victory before baring his teeth and lunging forward. Toshi covered his arms across his eyes, hoping for some reason he would…

A vibrant yellow stream flicked across the air, wrapping around the demons neck to instantly pry it from his shoulders. The boy heard a gurgle and a massive thud before he decided to open his eyes. Was he dead? The tiny ears upon his dark head twitched, peaked up from the brush first before those golden eyes. His eyes fell on an unfamiliar figure. Long silver hair hung almost to the ground, swaying softly only because of the wind. The man barley lifted a finger and the beast was in pieces upon the forest floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but the man turned, offering him a cold stare with those golden eyes. This man…he reminded him of…

"Inuyasha…" A soft drawl came from the man, who wasn't paying any attention to him, as he glanced in the direction of the familiar hanyou.

Toshi pursed his lips and stepped out of his 'hiding spot' watching as Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it directly at the man before him. He was dressed well in vibrant colors. Two swords adorned his waist. Toshi looked him over, in complete awe. His face was perfection, with markings upon his cheeks and forehead. He was tall, taller than Inuyasha. The man stood still as a statue, taking in his 'opponent'.

"What are you doing here? Give me one damned good reason why I shouldn't split you in half?" The hanyou bared his teeth, challenging him right then and there.

"Wait," The boy shouted, waving his hands and placing himself between the two dog demons. He shook his head, holding up a tiny hand to stop his friend from hurting him, "He didn't do anything, honest. He saved me," The boy's curious gaze shifted back to meet the narrowing eyes of the demon lord.

"Save you?" The demon lord of the west drawled, "I was merely ridding of the problem before me. Trust me, I didn't save you boy, but you are lucky I stepped in." Those cold eyes took him in, only showing a brief moment of interest.

"Toshi, go back. I will handle this. Your mother wants you home. You know better than to wander off alone…" The Hanyou barked, walking toward him, yet keeping an eye on the demon lord.

"But…He didn't do anything wrong…"

"Don't argue with me, leave, now!" Inuyasha shouted, which the young boy rewarded him with a disrespectful glare. Without another word the boy 'hmphed' and trailed off into the bushes, making himself unseen.

Inuyasha craned his neck, glaring back toward his brother, "I will ask only once more, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched slightly, "Hn," his voice box grumbled, dropping his glowing fingers to his side, "To see if it is true."

"If what is true?" Inuyasha spat.

"If you had a son with that Miko, which it seems the rumors are true. That boy…he is yours?"

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

~`0o0`~

-Aiko-san


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

To my readers here on , I am sorry that it has come to this so early on, but I will no longer be updating my stories on this site. I am merely keeping them because of the publication date. My story 'Shiro Inu' had a portion stolen and posted to this current site, which lead to a ridiculous battle between me and the thief. I posted it to a forum on Dokuga as a last resort to help report her, which then we discovered that this woman's stories were all stolen from other authors. She was then banned, but wanted more blood and created another account, which also was banned. Hopefully she will not cause any problems from here on out.

Unfortunately, during this little episode, she managed to report "Thrill of the Hunt" to the admins for "Lyrics", which weren't even in my story. I was very upset to see that my story could so easily be torn down on false accusations. I tried to contact them, but I have not received a message back, which tells me they honestly don't care enough. Not all admins are that way, I am sure, but I am not going to waste my time any longer.

I have an account on Dokuga under the name "Aiko-san". I will update my stories regularly there, but I will not update them here. For those of you who are honestly interested in my stories and aren't aware of this amazing fan made Kag/Sess site I decided to let you in on it. For those who do visit the site, I hope you continue to read my fanfics there. Thank you again for all the support and reviews during my short stay here on , but I must do what I feel is right. Any questions or concerns please feel free to PM me at any time.

Thank you again,

Aiko


End file.
